Diamond Happy (Hikari, Akari and Raki ver.)
Diamond Happy (Hikari, Akari, and Raki ver.) is a song by Aikawa Hikari, Aihana Akari, and Hagoromo Raki. Lyrics Full ver |-|Rōmaji= Chance! Chance! wow wow wow!! Pinch datte makenai Chance! Chance! wow wow wow!! Tsukamanakya ne... Hi!! Kesshite kesshite akiramenai yo (wow wow wow yeah!) Atsuku tashika na sekai, ugoki hajimeta Sō da watashi no sekai Yume wa un dake janakute kokoro no chikara Ah! dakara nigecha dame da yo Kinō no teki sae mirai no nakama sa Happy tsukamu iki kata sa (Go go Let's go!) Minna minna okurenai de ne (wow wow wow yeah!) Susume daisuki na sekai, tomaranai kodō Kore ga watashi no sekai Yume wa fantasy janai yo kibō no chikara Ah! Ima wo nigecha dame da yo Namida wa ashita no shiawase no aizu Happy wa doko demo aru sa (Chance with happy) (Chance for you) butsukareba hiraku yo Oh, my destiny! Kesshite kesshite akiramenai yo (wow wow wow yeah!) Atsuku tashika na sekai, ugoki hajimeta Sō da watashi no sekai Yume wa un dake janakute kokoro no chikara Ah! dakara nigecha dame da yo Kinō no teki sae mirai no nakama sa Happy tsukamu iki kata sa (Go go Let's go!) |-| Kanji= Chance! Chance! wow wow wow!! ピンチだって負けない Chance! Chance! wow wow wow!! つかまなきゃね…Hi!! 上を向けば太陽キラリ まぶしくなれもっとね 君は光るダイヤモンド 新しい輝きのメロディー つまずいた瞬間　悔しさ噛みしめて 笑顔みせる泣きながら 強くなるよ　自分信じなくちゃ 決して決してあきらめないよ (wow wow wow yeah!) 熱く確かな世界　動き始めた そうだ私の世界 夢は運だけじゃなくて心のチカラ Ah! だから逃げちゃダメだよ 昨日の敵さえ未来の仲間さ ハッピーつかむ生き方さ (Go go Let's go!) 悔しさに焦る君を だきしめたいぎゅっとね その覚悟はダイヤモンド 消さないでときめきのハーモニー 無謀な挑戦　駆け抜ける勇気が 生まれてくる…どうしてさ? きっと奇跡　私たちの奇跡 みんなみんな遅れないでね (wow wow wow yeah!) 進め大好きな世界　とまらない鼓動 これが私の世界 夢は じゃないよ希望のチカラ Ah! いまを逃げちゃダメだよ 涙は明日の幸せの合図 ハッピーはどこでもあるさ 喜びも悲しみも (Chance with happy) すべて私の経験 (Chance for you) 無駄にしないで　無駄にしないよ さあぶつかれば開くよ Oh, my destiny! つまずいた瞬間　悔しさ噛みしめて 笑顔みせる泣きながら 強くなるよ　自分信じなくちゃ 決して決してあきらめないよ (wow wow wow yeah!) 熱く確かな世界　動き始めた そうだ私の世界 夢は運だけじゃなくて心のチカラ Ah! だから逃げちゃダメだよ 昨日の敵さえ未来の仲間さ ハッピーつかむ生き方さ (Go go Let's go!) |-| English= Chance! Chance! wow wow wow!! I won't lose for a pinch Chance! Chance! wow wow wow!! I have to reach out and grab it... Hi!! Look above, the sun's shining So let's become brighter You're a shining diamond A new shining melody As you stumbled by these moments, clenching what you're regretting You must appear to be smiling as you cry So become stronger by trust yourself Keep fighting, fighting, and don't give up The hot world starts it's activities Yes, it's my world Dreams are the power of our mind, not luck Ah! That's why we don't run away Even our enemies of yesterday will be our friends in future Seize your happy way of life You're so serious when you stumbled... ...So let me embrace you tightly Those resolutions are diamonds That won't disappear, but become a fluttering harmony With the reckless challenge, my courage runs through... ...and comes to a peak... Why does that happen? Surely it's a miracle, our miracle So everyone, don't be late Move on, my beloved world, a heartbeat that can't stop This is my world Dreams are power of hope, and not fantasy Ah! Now don't run away Our tears are our signal to our happiness for tomorrow There are so much happiness This joy and sadness too... ...Everything that I've experienced I won't waste it, so don't waste it Come on, run as the door opens... Oh, my destiny! As you stumbled by these moments, clenching what you're regretting You must appear to be smiling as you cry So become stronger by trusting yourself Keep fighting, fighting, and don't give up The hot world starts it's activities Yes, it's my world Dreams are the power of our mind, not luck Ah! That's why we don't run away Even our enemies of yesterday will be our friends in future So seize your happy way of life